


Oltre il tempo e lo spazio, la vita e la morte

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Spoiler Episode IX, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Dopo la sconfitta dell’Imperatore, dei Sith e del Primo Ordine (o Ordine Finale che dir si voglia) Rey si è fatta carico del nome di una dinastia importante, e di una fede immortale. Essere forte è ciò che le riesce meglio, ma anche gli eroi hanno momenti di debolezza, quando nessuno li vede. Per lei, il dolore più grande va oltre le proprie origini rinnegate, e la morte dei suoi genitori. Colui di cui più sente la mancanza, è Ben. Solo le stelle sanno quanto lei lo voglia con sé.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Oltre il tempo e lo spazio, la vita e la morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaSaeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/gifts).



> Avvertimenti: [Episodio IX] [Reylo] [Spoiler!]

_ "Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _   
_ You build up hope but failure's all you've known.  
Remember all the sadness and frustration, _   
_ And let it go,  _ _ let it go _ _ " _

(Iridescent, Linkin Park)

  
  
  
  
_Rey_ aveva sempre odiato le notti buie e tempestose. Che fosse nel deserto o in una fitta foresta, non aveva importanza. Non sapeva etichettare tra le due possibilità, la peggiore, se una tempesta di sabbia calda o un gelido e ventoso scroscio d'acqua tra le fronde; nel dubbio, le faceva comodo odiarle entrambe. Quando giungeva la notte, tutti i pensieri che durante il giorno si era sforzata di tenere lontano - impugnando la sua _fede_ nella Forza - facevano capolino nella sua mente sotto forma di incubi. Quello era il momento in cui il richiamo oscuro del suo sangue nobile si faceva sentire, e non era costretta a reprimerlo con tutte le sue forze. Il Lato Oscuro della Forza sarebbe stata una presenza costante nella sua vita, ormai se n'era fatta una ragione, ma affrontarlo era tutto un altro paio di maniche. Aveva guardato nell'abisso sconfiggendo le proprie paure, si era guadagnata il peso della discendenza Skywalker, ma quando era da sola, disconnessa dal mondo, si sentiva umana, una semplice cercatrice di rottami, anche se non lo era più da tempo.  
L'unica consolazione era quella di aver salvato Ben dall'oscurità, liberandolo dall'identità di Kylo Ren una volta per tutte. Lei aveva salvato la sua anima, ed in cambio lui le aveva donato la vita. Raggomitolata su se stessa in posizione fetale, aveva trovato riparo in una piccola caverna scavata su un altopiano roccioso. Su quel pianeta di cui non ricordava il nome, colmo di rigogliosa vegetazione, era scoppiata una tempesta violenta, e tra tuoni e fulmini aveva capito che molto probabilmente avrebbe trascorso la notte in bianco. Come se il suo disagio non fosse stato sufficiente, a farle compagnia era rimasto il rimpianto di non aver salvato Ben per poterlo tenere con sé. In fin dei conti, aveva stretto _troppo tardi_ la sua mano. Il ricordo dei suoi ultimi momenti era rimasto impresso nella sua mente come marchiato a fuoco. Persa nell'oblio tra luce e oscurità, tenuta salda in perfetta stasi dalla Forza, aveva percepito l'energia vitale di Ben avvolgerla e riportarla verso la luce. L'aveva sentita chiaramente, forte e calda, luminosa come tanto aveva desiderato. Grazie alla _sua_ vita, Rey aveva ripreso conoscenza sfuggendo alle braccia della morte, solo per poterlo chiamare ancora una volta per nome, donargli la dolcezza di un bacio e vedere quelle labbra schiudersi in un luminoso sorriso. Tutto questo prima di vederlo svanire tra le sue braccia come un sogno evanescente, purificato dal male, e ormai meritevole di giacere tra le anime dei Jedi, compiendo il proprio destino fino in fondo. Rey sapeva che quella era stata l'unica scelta possibile. L'aveva _visto_ dentro di lui, lo aveva letto come fosse stato un libro aperto: il suo posto nel mondo era andato perduto, e l'unico modo per adempiere al proprio dovere morale, era stato quello di salvare la vita all'ultima Jedi. Che fosse espiazione o redenzione, non aveva avuto nessuna importanza. Rey era sopravvissuta, e lui si era spento con il cuore colmo di serenità per aver reso onore alla sua stirpe e ai suoi genitori. Era morto da Jedi, figlio di Leia e Han, uccidendo una volta per tutte Kylo Ren e recidendo così il proprio legame con il Lato Oscuro della Forza.  
L'onore e la gloria, però, a Rey in quei momenti bui non importavano. In quel preciso momento di tempesta, si abbandonò ad un pianto disperato, perché ne sentiva la mancanza tanto quanto l'avrebbe sentita se fosse stata privata dell'ossigeno. Egoisticamente, lo voleva con sé. Ma la sua volontà non era sufficiente. Non lo era nemmeno per un Jedi. Avrebbe voluto conoscere di più il ragazzo - l'uomo - che si era nascosto dietro la truce maschera di Kylo Ren. Avrebbe voluto ascoltare la sua storia a parole, o leggerla nei suoi occhi durante un soleggiato pomeriggio seduti insieme sugli scogli ad osservare l'oceano su qualche pianeta ai lati del primo sistema che fosse loro capitato a tiro. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo ancora per strappargli un altro sorriso pieno di luce come il primo e ultimo che le aveva rivolto, sciogliendo per sempre il legame con il Lato Oscuro. Lo avrebbe tenuto per mano e insieme avrebbero portato pace e serenità nei meandri più reconditi dell'Universo.  
Avrebbe, se solo non fosse morto _per lei_.  
  
" _Non piangere_.", sussurrò una voce nel buio, alla quale Rey si destò immediatamente e si mise a sedere sulla roccia, stringendo tra le dita della mano destra la sua spada laser. Si guardò attorno.  
"Chi c'è? Mostrati!", urlò, asciugandosi le lacrime con la mano libera, spaventata da quella presenza. Era certa di essere sola. Chi mai poteva averla seguita? Non appena accese la spada, il bagliore giallo della sua lama laser illuminò un volto.  
" _Sciocca_.", proseguì la voce, prima che una mano evanescente si tendesse fino a trattenere il bagliore della lama con le dita. Rey tremò, la spada scivolò via dalle sue dita e cadde in terra con un tonfo metallico e pesante, spegnendosi.  
_Quella voce. Quegli occhi scuri. Quella mano._  
La figura dello spirito di Ben Solo si materializzò dinanzi a lei, brillando di luce propria, tenue e soffusa. La giovane Jedi si coprì la bocca con le mani tremanti, lacrime roventi a rigare il suo volto graffiato dalla terra. Se anche avesse voluto parlare, i singhiozzi glielo avrebbero impedito, perciò fu lui a commentare quel singolare momento.  
" _La Diade nella Forza. Lo hai già dimenticato?_ ", le chiese delicatamente, tendendo la mano verso il suo viso, riuscendo a toccarla. Rey ne sentì il calore, la genuinità, la concretezza che il loro legame significava. Ben era _Forza_ , e scorreva con lei, per lei, in lei.  
Scosse la testa, sorridendo con labbra tremanti, tra le lacrime. Non lo aveva dimenticato, ma aveva lasciato andare ogni speranza. "No...", mormorò, prima di premersi la sua mano sul viso e, finalmente, lanciarsi tra le sue braccia, nonostante la paura di non sentirsi raccogliere e vederlo svanire ancora.  
Eppure, il loro abbraccio fu reale e consistente. Ben la strinse forte a sé, permettendole di sciogliersi in un pianto finalmente liberatorio, accarezzandole i capelli legati nella sua caratteristica acconciatura da guerriera.  
" _Non ti lascerò mai da sola, Rey._ ", le mormorò gentilmente, prima che lei potesse sollevare il viso e guardarlo negli occhi. Vide chiaramente che non stava mentendo, e che quella non fosse affatto un'allucinazione. Lo spirito di Ben era lì accanto a lei come lo erano stati tutti i Jedi che avevano benedetto la sua ascesa contro l'Imperatore.  
"Sorgi!", le avevano detto. E lei era sorta come un sole, anche grazie all'energia di Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, il suo eroe. _La sua metà nella Forza._  
"Ma tu sei...", iniziò, prima che un dito le chiudesse gentilmente le labbra.  
" _Non lo sono. Sono qui. Puoi sentirmi._ ", mormorò il ragazzo, stringendola più forte.  
" _Puoi vedermi._ ", e avvicinò la fronte alla sua. " _Puoi toccarmi._ ", e una volta scostato il dito, le fece dono di un bacio, come prova della sua innegabile presenza.  
Per Rey fu come rinascere ancora. Ben era ancora con lei, ed erano entrambi uniti da un legame che andava oltre il tempo, lo spazio, la vita e la morte. La Diade nella Forza, per tutto il resto della loro esistenza.  
Poterlo baciare, accarezzare, stringere, era tutto ciò che desiderava. La sua morte terrena non era stata la sua fine, ma solo un nuovo avvincente _inizio_. Lo guardò negli occhi, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Ben l'accompagnò a coricarsi nuovamente, offrendosi come appoggio e riparo, accogliendola tra le braccia. Le sciolse i capelli e ci fece scorrere le dita lentamente, accarezzandole il viso e il capo. Rey alzò lo sguardo, tirando un sospiro flebile.   
"Per sempre?", gli chiese con un filo di voce. Le labbra dell'uomo si schiusero in un elegante sorriso, " _Per sempre_.", promise, prima di suggellare quella promessa con un bacio, e lasciare che l'ultima Jedi, la _sua_ Rey, scivolasse in un sonno profondo, privo di incubi, protetta dalle sue braccia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A Saeko, con cui condivido l'infinito amore per la scrittura. E per loro due.


End file.
